Inamori Asuto
|-|Ares no Tenbin= |-|Orion no Kokuin= Summary Inamori Asuto (Sonny Wright in English) is a forward for Inakuni Raimon and one of the three main protagonists of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, along with Nosaka Yuuma and Haizaki Ryouhei. He previously played for Inakuni before it got disbanded. Asuto is also a midfielder for Inazuma Japan and a main protagonist in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, most likely higher | At least High 7-C, most likely higher Name: Inamori Asuto, Sonny Wright (English dub) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Forward, Midfielder, No.10 (Inakuni Raimon), No. 8 (Inazuma Japan (Orion) & (Zhao Jinyuns)) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Skilled Soccer player, Energy Projection (Most Hissatsus are energy-based), Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Pseudo-Flight, Earth Manipulation, Duplication Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Comparable or superior to other soccer players from Original series, able to break Ares Endou's Fujin Rajin with Victory Line and break Ares Desarm's Drill Smasher with Hokkyoku Guma 2gou. Provides at least 1/2 of the power for Bakunetsu Storm and Counter Drive and at least 1/3 for Hokkyoku Guma 2gou, Meteor Drop and Victory Line) | At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Should be stronger than before. Provide at least 1/4 of the power for Last Resort Σ, possibly manage to go One-on-One with Clario Orvan who easily defeat Original Series Raimon) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Comparable or superior to other soccer players from Original Series), much higher via Inabikari Dash (Blitzed Original Series Kazemaru) | At least Supersonic+, much higher via Inabikari Dash Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, most likely higher | At least Large Town Class, most likely higher Durability: ''' At least '''Large Town level, most likely higher (Kept up Haizaki and Original Series Kidou, and held up against Nosaka's Grid Omega) | At least Large Town level, most likely higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several hundred metres with soccer kicks and Hissatsu Techniques. Standard Equipment: Soccer ball Intelligence: Skilled sports player Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu *'From Ares no Tenbin' **'Inabikari Dash:' His signature dribble hissatsu, The user starts running really fast, and then jumps while turning in lightning. The user flips and grabs the ball between both feet. The user then flips back over the opponent while lightning strikes behind him. The user lands with electricity over his body and then runs away. **'Shining Bird:' His signature shoot hissatsu, The user kicks up the ball with a knee then a kick upwards. They then jump up and follow the ball. As they're up in the air the sky turns to a sunny set and with sun and seagulls in the background. They then turn to the ball and bicycle kick the ball with the sun alligned with their foot. The ball zooms down with a golden beam behind it with golden birds surrounding it. As the ball gets closer to the goal, all the seagulls get absorbes into the ball and then makes one big birds that looks like a phoenix. *'From Orion no Kokuin' **'Sunrise Blitz:' His second shoot hissatsu, The user tackles the ball into the air and the user crosses their arm to release an electrifying sun-like energy that covers around the ball. The user jumps, later kicks the ball downwards, kick the ball sideways twice and lastly kicks the ball with a backflip towards the goal. Combination Hissatsu *'From Ares no Tenbin' **'Hokkyoku Guma 2gou:' A combination shoot hissatsu with Kozoumaru (or Aphrodi) and Norika, The three users stand together and summon a giant polar bear, that comes crashing in. The polar bear roars and grabs the ball in its mouth. The ball freezes and the three users flip in the air to kick it at the same time towards the goal. **'Meteor Drop:' A combination hissatsu with Hiura and Kozoumaru. Hiura sends both Asuto and Kozoumaru who held a ball upward from the ground with his both legs, Kozoumaru launches up from Asuto in aerial to move upward more, before does a overhead kick a powerful shoot toward the goal. **'Bakunetsu Storm:' A combination shoot hissatsu by Asuto used his Shining Bird to chain it with Kozoumaru's Fire Tornado to form the Override, creating the powerful Bakunetsu Storm **'Counter Drive:' A combination shoot hissatsu with Kozoumaru, The two users run towards the ball with speed then both powerfully kick the ball at the same time on each side of the ball. As the shot pushes the users back, they use that momentum to then shoot the ball back the other way with a grey metallic beam behind it. **'Victory Line:' A combination shoot hissatsu with Kozoumaru and Tatsumi, The three users kick the ball to each other while standing in a triangle. This creates a whirlwind, which takes the users and the ball up. Inside the whirlwind, the users kick the ball. When the energy of the kick has gone around the ball, they kick the ball out of the whirlwind with triple color rays. The three rays collide and then go right, left and center of the goal. *'From Orion no Kokuin' **'Last Resort Σ:' One of the strongest combination shoot with Haizaki, Nosaka and Hikaru, also it is the strongest version of Last Resort, The four users charge a massively energy ball above their head, Nosaka jumps up and does an overhead kick to the ball to send it downward to the ground, before Hikaru moves close to it and uses his left leg to do a low reverse roundhouse kick to spin a ball, then Asuto and Haizaki jump up and kick a ball together, deliver a powerful shoot which transforms to four coloured energy dragons (red, orange, blue and green) toward to goal and crush anyone who hinders it. Key: Ares no Tenbin | Orion no Kokuin Gallery Inamori Asuto all Hissatsus| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Air Users Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Athletes Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 7